random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make Bad Movies Good
Foodfight! *Having all the human shoppers look a lot better. *Making Mr. Clipboard more funny. *Not having Daredevil Dan's miss-mash talking go on and on and on. *Remove the creepy baby and replace it with a grocery bag. *Make the copyrighted ikes the main stars. *Redesign all of the characters so they look like THIS ----------------------------> *Make it more like this! *Have it traditionally animated. **Don't you mean digitally animated? ***Actually, it should be animated with Toon Boom, but have the style simulated as traditional animation. *Hire YouTube users and well-known voice actors to do the characters' voices in order to save budget. *The whole animation isn't stolen. A Talking Cat!?! *Have Duffy's mouth move. *Have the music be only stock music by Paddy Kingsland and Harry Forbes. **However it wouldn't be a public domain soundtrack played loudly on a electronic keyboard and incessantly repeated. *Have Paul Verhoeven direct it. *Have it be released by Walt Disney Pictures in the early 2000's. The Lone Ranger *Have The Lone Ranger say "Hi-Yo, silver!" somewhere in the movie. *Make Tonto less creepy. The Oogieloves In The Big Balloon Adventure *Replace the main characters with Mumfie, Scarecrow and Pinkey *The celebrities are replaced with Thomas the Tank Engine characters *Scarecrow looses his hat rather than his pants falling *The main characters are smarter than the original ones *The movie lasts half an hour. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III Original Version *Make the intro take place in the old west and have the train robbery. *Make the turtles look better. *Make the jokes sound better. Different Version *Make it what the fans wanted it to be. Dinosaur Adventure *Make Kree the main character *REMOVE PEEK remove peek **you are worst dee-no. You are dee-no scum you are dee-no trash. ***Maybe replace him with a way less annoying dinosaur. *Learn to pronounce Dino. *Redub it with well-known voice actors. *Have actual time and effort be put into the animation. -_- Home Alone 3 & 4 *Make the Home Alone series stop after 2... :* No, make 3 and 5 different series, and name Home Alone 4 to Home Alone 3. *...and make Home Alone 5 be known as "Home Alone 3" and also an spin-off sequel. Free Birds (Though, I liked that movie, so respect my opinion.) *Replace the Chuck E Cheese's promotions with the Pizza Hut ones. *If the entire movie is more decent, though. *Have the film turn out to be a LSD-induced dream by two humans (a 13-year old tomboy girl and a 15-year old boy). A Troll at Central Park *Switch its' ending with Little Shop of Horrors' ending (P.S., Little Shop of Horrors is a good movie). ~~Or, if we are doing this the right way...~~ *Make the movie be about a troll from a fantasy world trying to survive in modern day New York. SpongeBob: Truth or Square *Everyone doesn't get trapped. *Remove the cheesy, horrible, song at the end The Nut Job *MAKE THIS FILM ABOUT WASPS BECAUSE THEY DESERVE TO HAVE THEIR REPUTATION RUINED *REPLACE THE BADGER WITH A HORNET *NOT TO GIVE SQUIRRELS BAD IMaGES *GLaDOS TO COME TO THE FILM AND KILL ALL THE WASPS AND THE HORNET. ~~Or, if we're doing this in Televisionforpeoplewithnailtoez's way~~ *Make this film about conspiracy theorists since they are big liars and deserve to have their reputation ruined. *Replace the badger with the Sniper from TF2. *Have the conspiracy theorists and the Sniper switch roles, (Sniper is the main protagonist, and the conspiracy theorists are the main antagonists). *Harley Quinn and the Joker make a special appearence and help the Sniper kill the conspiracy theorists halfway through the movie. **And after that run Colonel Bleep shorts to pad out the running time. *Add a "s" to the end of the film's name. Nine Lives (2016) *Remove the toilet humor and the unfunny slapstick humor, and focus more on creative humor *Have the cat's mouth move. *Have it not rip off The Shaggy Dog. *Remove the "Who Needs a Litter Box" scene. *Rename the movie to "Uh oh! I'm a cat!" *Have it be traditionally animated. *Have it released by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies in late 1999. *The plot is about Rebecca's 5th birthday, and she eats a cake with a potion that turned her into a cat. She then has to find an antidote that can turn her back into a human. *Make the protagonist Rebecca, and de-age her to 5. NOPE. **What's wrong with a plot like that? ***Don't you know, RubbadubbersFTW DoraFTL? There's a film made in 2000 called "Help! I'm a Fish", and this rips off EVERY SINGLE F ING BIT of that film! ****I didn't realize that. Also, you need to calm down, please. ****Boi, calm the fuck down ok thanks bye Or, if we're doing this the other way... *Wipe the movie from existence. Pixel's way * Make Rebecca the cat instead, and she becomes it by consuming a beverage laced with a rare liquid that turns people into animals, with the effects becoming permanent after 24 hours and her parents have to find the person that made the liquid and turn her back to human. *Remove that litter box scene. *Focus less on potty humor and slapstick. *When Rebecca is turned into a cat, her mouth moves. *Rename the movie "The CATastrophe" *It is released in July 2015. *Have it be animated in CGI. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (The 2014 Michael Bay version) *Make the film better. Nuff said. *Don't hire Michael Bay. Batman & Robin *Have the film be animated. *Give Mr. Freeze funnier jokes. *Lessen focus on visual effects. *Add Harley Quinn and have Arleen Sorkin reprise her role as Harley. *Use the voice actors from Batman: TAS. The Groovenians (Pilot) *Switch the animation to hand-drawn. *Make the primary moral more relatable, explaining that there are more important things than fun and art in certain conditions. *Have the first scene take place inside a stage. *Don't hire the B52s to sing the opening sequence in order to save budget. *Add more logic to the plot. *Make Looki look like a normal dog. *have mr krabs shapeshift into a krabby patty Wait, what? Elf Bowling: The Movie *Alter the plot majorly to be more in-line with the game as well as the general story of Santa Claus. *Replace the penguins with leopard seals that are separate from Krampus. *Modify the characters' designs. *Rewrite the "Elves Better Be Happy" song to a catchier, more creative one dubbed "Cooperate, Elves!" *Take out unneeded product placements in favor of original, in-universe ones. *Have the Bowling Ball mentioned as a magical one that doesn't hurt the elves, just tickles them. *Introduce all main protagonists in the first and second scenes. *Replace Dingle with Krampus. *Remove the scene where the elves sing a song just because Santa's butt catches on fire. **It just doesn't make sense. Seriously, it's unnecessary. *Have it produced by Touchstone Pictures. Norm of the North *WAY less toilet humor. *Remove the lemmings. *Make Norm funnier. *The movie is named "Polar Opposites". *Sony Pictures produces it. Tentacolino *Have it take place in 1992. *Make it a film where scuba divers discover the Titanic while facing extreme dangers. *Call it The Search of the Titanic. *Film it in live-action. *GET RID OF PINGO! *Have it produced by 20th Century Fox. The Wild (2006) *Make the plot more original. *Remove the racist stereotypes (like German dung beetles, Indian pigeons, and Canadian geese). *No crotch gags. *Make the personalities of the characters better. *Make the wildebeests' goal less creepy, and don't make them want to be carnivores. **Seriously, herbivores cannot adjust their digestive system to become carnivores. *Take out Ryan's meow and replace it with a child saying "Roar!" (think the Lion King). *Benny and Bridget are just friends instead of Benny having a crush on her. *Take out Larry the snake, and replace him with a way less annoying character. *There is an explanation on how Ryan learned to roar. *Traditionally animate the movie (think Who Framed Roger Rabbit). *Recast it with better voice actors and actresses. *Rename it to "Zoo Animals Go Wild". *Add creative humor. *Make Nigel funnier. *Remove the scene with the hyrax on the toilet. Mars Needs Moms *Film it in live-action. *Give Milo's personality more depth. *Have it take place in the 1980's. *Have Raymond Ochoa play as Milo and Jennifer Aniston play as Mom. *Add subtitles to translate the Martians' speech. *Put in facts about parental care. *Ki is an outgoing, well-meaning Martian who isn't annoying. *Modify the morals. Twilight Series *Remove all the purple prose. *Make Bella, Edward, and Jacob all smarter. *Have Bella befriend BOTH Edward and Jacob but reject both their advances as she needs no man. *Have Bella become a self-made woman and the Ambassador of Vampire-Werewolf-Human relationships, helping turn vampires, werewolves, witches, and fairies into respectable US citizens. *After Bella manages to turn vampires, werewolves, witches, and fairies into respectable US citizens, she goes travelling with the Doctor and isn't ever seen again. Titanic: The Legend Goes On * Have it shot in live-action. *Three words: No anthropomorphic animals. **It defeats the realism of a historical film. * Have it reuse props from James Cameron's Titanic (such as the Titanic reconstruction). * Make it a kids' matinee film. * Remove the broken English. * Get rid of the rap music just to make it logical. :* No! Rap is awesome! Getting rid of it would make it worse! :**No offense, but rap didn't exist until the 1980's (Yes, it's true). Also, how would it suit a film about the Titanic? It would be, oh wait... :*** Okay. I Suppose. By the way, it began in 1979. :**** Interesting. Case closed. Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie *Make the character designs less creepier. **In that case, make them cuter. *Have it in stop-motion. *Not hire Tom Kenny and other people to do the voices in order to save budget. Cyberbully *Have it made in 2012 or 2014. *Taylor Hillridge manages to get the cap off, overdoses, and dies, and the rest of the film is about Lindsay Fordyce and her fellow bullies going through 200 hours of community service. *Have it released in theaters. *Have the laptop Taylor and her friends are using to set up her Clicksters account be a Macbook instead of a fake Xbox computer. *Have it be made by Gold Circle Entertainment. *Taylor's brother did not change the status on her Clicksters profile, instead Samantha does it and keeps it a secret and acts like nothing happened. *Taylor actually deactivates her Clicksters account right before she kills herself. *Make it less of a snoozefest. Or, if we were doing this RIGHT.... *Wipe this film from existence. :) Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa *Have it produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Have it traditionally animated. **Yeah. It would look like a theatrical masterpiece instead of a low-budget late 90's internet cartoon. *Make Great Grandma readable. *Recast Todd with a male child actor. *Make it a couple minutes longer and slightly shorten existing scenes that go on too long so there can be more of a storyline. *Use a font other than Comic Sans MS for the credits. *Taking out that song that girl with glasses and her dad sing wouldn't hurt either. That song sucked. *As for the blonde girl's song, change the lyrics a bit so we aren't left wondering how she apparently believes in Santa even though she just said a few minutes before that he didn't exist. *Make it in the year 1995. Pokémon Destiny Deoxys *Make Tory's fear of Pokémon make more sense. *Remove the "4 years later" card. Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (category5hurricane's opinion!) *Remove Mew, because honestly, in my opinion, he feels shoehorned. *Giving Lucario a Dark Chocolate Bar *Amy is replaced with a strict nanny NO. *Pikachu is replaced by Tico **Tico from Dora the Explorer? That would make it worse... ***Agreed. *Aaron keeps his Lucario **That'll be nice. Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Have Shaymin have more of a caring personality a la Fluttershy instead of being a brat. The Christmas Tree (1990 Direct-to-Video Film) *Have it released in 2000 as a TV special on Nickelodeon. *Have it made by Klasky-Csupo. *Show more emotion to the characters like they did with the black dog Licorice. *Fix all of the errors! *Recast the child characters with people that are not horrible adult actors, horrible child actors, or aliens posing as children trying to take over the world. *Replace the bear that looks like Baloo from The Jungle Book with a random polar bear and name him Sherpa. *Make the animation less horrible and wobbly. *The moral is less lousy. *Include atleast a bit of comedy. The Garbage Pail Kids Movie *Recast all of the child actors. *Make it a Cabbage Patch Kids film. *Animate the Garbage Pail/Cabbage Patch Kids with traditional animation (think Who Framed Roger Rabbit). *Use a more logical, original, and developed plot. *Rewrite all songs to make them seem timeless, catchy, and memorable. *No gross-out. *Have it produced by Universal Pictures. Cihuahua: The Movie *Have their be a Werewolf-like transformation for Sondra becoming the dog Bella. *Bella's mouth moves. *Recast all of the cast except for Anya Benton. *Have Walt Disney Pictures release it. Cool Cat Saves the Kids *Have it not be a compilation movie. *There are separate costumes for Cool Cat and his mother. *Cool Cat and his mother's mouths move. **In addition, have Jim Henson's Puppet Workshop and Jim Henson's Creature Shop collaborate and make the Cool Cat and Cool Cat's Mother costumes! *Have it done more professionally. **Yeah. It would look like a theatrical masterpiece instead of a low-budget direct-to-video film. *Make it a kids' matinee film. *Have Universal Pictures and SMGToons (a children's movie program at Studio Movie Grill theaters) release it and have it be a SMGToons film at the aforementioned Studio Movie Grill. *To make it more realistic Daddy Derek is also a cat. *Make the anti-bullying and gun safety plots made seperately (they each have their own movie). *It is renamed "Cool Cat and the Bully" to make it more realistic. *Remove the Hollywood Parade and writing contest sub-plots. Fantastic Four (2015) *Make it as a Marvel Cinematic Universe film. *Make the Thing wear pants. *Make the character designs for Doctor Doom and the Fantastic Four closer to the original comics. *Have Stan Lee make a cameo in it. *Make Doctor Doom not have any superpowers (like in the comics). *Change Johnny Storm's skin color white. Monster High series Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love: *Make Valentine's personality more interesting. *Give Valentine a way more satisfying payback revenge from Draculaura. *Make the party planning scene atleast more interesting. *Make it less cringeworthy. *The Eternal Pit Of Body Odor is a pit of fire. *Make it atleast a trifle bit scary. Ghouls Rule! TBA Frozen (Note from PB&Jotterisnumber1: I thought it was decent, please respect my opinion) * Remove Let It Go and Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? from the film. ** In fact, remove all the songs! * Anna isn't an idiot. * Olaf actually plays an interesting role. * Remove the feeble pee joke in "Fixer Upper" * Fix the grammar in "Reindeers Are Better Than People" * Don't make it invade the market. * Have it be a TV movie produced by Saban Brands. * Have it be in live-action with human actors, animatronics and puppets. * Have it air on Nickelodeon. :* That would probably make it worse. * Make it less annoying. Sausage Party *Try to make actual adult humor, rather than just seeing how many of times you can drop an f-bomb while trying to be edgy. *Remove the four-page-long scene. If you've read the script, you know the one. *Redesign some of the more... questionable design choices. **I mean seriously. ***Have you seen that hot dog bun? ****Gives me the jibblies. *****A-jibbly. ******Yipes! We should go for a realistic change so it wouldn't be mistaken for a kids' film. * Remove the scene with D e and the juicebox and replace it with a scene where D e is found by another food product who kidnaps him and brainwashes D e to work for him. (This scene offended some people.) * D e doesn't die at the end of the film and redeems himself. Edward Scissorshands (Polar's Opinion) *Make it premiere in theatres in 2006 *Make The title character less disturbing *Make it a comedy *Have produced by Paramount Pictures,Nickelodeon Movies and DNA Productions (Or Bad Robot) *Have a female counterpart of the title character The Night B4 Christmas *Evilina is named Emily. *Make the animation less wonky. The Good Dinosaur (mimitchi33's opinion: Worst Pixar film ever!) *Have less sequences with long silence. *Remove the hallucination scene. It gave me nightmares! *Have more comedy in the film. *Add musical numbers in the background a la "Toy Story". **That would make it worse! ***I agree! *Add another character who joins them on their journey who serves as a slapstick character like Bing Bong in their previous film, Inside Out. **But why? Oh yeah, to fufill Mimitchi's obsession with Inside Out. Doogal *One sentence: Give us the original British version to North America! *Have it be in stop-motion. Pulp Fiction * Have more going on. * Kill Jimmy instead of Vincent. * Don't make Vincent accidently kill Marvin just to advance the plot. * Don't make any of the white chatacters say the N word. * The film is a comedy. * Decrease the amount of F-words, I mean, having some is alright, but do we really need to hear it over and over again? * Have the film's plot be around food, as the burger and milkshake scenes are the only good scenes. * Make Jules kill Ringo and Yondaleon instead of giving them his money. Club Penguin series They're TV specials but ey I'm still puttin' em here. We Wish You A Merry Walrus *Make Jangra less of a controlling bitch. *Lorna is still voiced by Cristina Puccelli, Roofhowse is voiced by Justin Long, Jangra is voiced by Grey Griffin, Blizzard is voiced by Bryce Papenbrook and Sydmull is voiced by Sean Ryan Fox. *Roofhowse is renamed "Skip", Jangra is renamed "Jayla", Lorna is renamed "Lucelle", Blizzard is renamed "Brawn", and Sydmull is renamed "Sid". *Have the stop motion animation look less sickly and the story is less rushed. *Have it not overdo stereotypes. *Have the theme of beginning the instrumental theme of I Want A Hippopotumas For Christmas. *Include a tearjerker that will really pull at your heartstrings (only if you let it). *Have Lorna/Lucelle's hyperactive personality not be so awkward and forced. *Cake and Awesome are renamed "Frosting" and "Icing" Halloween Panic! *Everyone's costumes are based off 1600's fashion, and the beginning takes place at a halloween dance party. *Herbert makes a comeback. *Include a sabertooth tiger who teams up with Herbert. *Polter-Gus is a purple ghost with a full set of human teeth, with a toothgap. *Include a young penguin named Jules who befriends Skip and the gang. *Make it more spooky, yet still family friendly. *When Brawn befriends Polter-Gus, have Polter-Gus completely shut out everyone except Brawn. Monster Beach Party The Little Mermaid This isn't a bad film, this section is really more just about how to make it better. * Make Ariel die in the end. Serves her right for not listening to her dad. * Make the scene where the chef tries to kill Sebastian more realistic. Trolls *Change a lot of the trolls names. *It is not overly cute. *Have a better plot. *Remove the pooping cupcake joke and the farting glitter joke, and replace it with funny and clever jokes. Pixel's way *Everyone has Guy Diamond's voice. :) Super Mario Bros. (1993) *Make it an animated anime movie. *Make the plot way better. *It follows the games more. Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *Film it in live-action like the first two movies. *Have a better plot. *Make it a theatrical release instead of a direct-to-video one. Category:Movies Category:How To Category:The Oogieloves Category:The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure Category:Frozen